


hand in hand, on the edge of the sand, they danced by the light of the moon

by a_mind_of_a_mastermind



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, This is my first time, Three part story, help how do u add the 1/3 chapter thing, please be kind, this is self-endulgent if we're being honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mind_of_a_mastermind/pseuds/a_mind_of_a_mastermind
Summary: It was bound to happen, really. They were a walking cliché. The good girl falls for the bad girl, and vice versa. There were countless of songs, books, movies, and probably paintings about their dynamic. Yet Sooyoung was still heavily surprised to find herself falling for the campus’ troublemaker, Jiwoo. Just months ago, Sooyoung hated her guts. Well, maybe not hate but she couldn’t stand being in the same room as Jiwoo. She didn’t know why (at the time) but being in close proximity with the (beautiful) woman made Sooyoung uncomfortable in a “this is the first time I’ve felt this before and I can’t describe it” feeling.chuuves au where jiwoo is the bad girl and sooyoung is the good girl.





	hand in hand, on the edge of the sand, they danced by the light of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine.

Sooyoung prides herself for building a reputation of someone to be looked up to. She worked hard on not only looking prim and proper to the teachers and the student body but also to have admirable grades and remarks. She comes from a notable family of dancers and performers in general that are famous worldwide. One day, she’ll be a part of that bigger spotlight she was born into and she’ll be more than ready. Everything in her life right now was purely training.

 

Sooyoung couldn’t care less about being branded as the campus’ royal “goody two-shoes”. In fact, she was proud of that title. She did work hard for it. It wasn’t like everything Sooyoung did was a façade. She genuinely cares about the student body, rules to be followed, and tests to be passed. That’s why it irritates her when she sees students not caring about classes, may they be minor or major, that professors passionately teach. They spend time and effort on preparing and teaching these lessons for god’s sake.

 

It also irritates Sooyoung when people are not on time especially in classes; meet-ups with friends and planned study sessions are fine but she draws a line in tardiness in classes. That’s why she can’t stand the idea of Kim Jiwoo. She was in Sooyoung’s Contemporary Dance class that was on Wednesdays and Fridays, and every single time, Jiwoo was either late or barely on time. When she does decide to go to class (Sooyoung always wonder if Jiwoo still has remaining absences for the rest of the semester), Jiwoo is either barely putting any effort into dancing or animatedly talking to Jungeun instead of practicing. (Poor Jungeun, dragged into Jiwoo’s shenanigans. Sooyoung knows Jungeun is a good student so she’s not really worried, but still.)

 

Kim Jiwoo is an enigma to Sooyoung. It’s not like she’s been stalking Jiwoo or anything, it’s just that she’s very hard to miss with her round face, bright smile, and kind eyes that entirely cover up her rebellious attitude. Jiwoo stands out a lot in the campus mostly because of those characteristics and the rumours that constantly float around her.

 

One time, when Sooyoung was walking around the hallways, she heard students gossiping about a professor getting fired for getting caught in a compromising position with a female student in an empty classroom. Most suspect that it was Jiwoo as she was known to have a thing for older women and the existing general consensus that Jiwoo would totally be someone to do that.

 

Another rumour Sooyoung heard was about Jiwoo getting in a fight with a student from the neighbouring university. People say it was because Jiwoo got caught making out with one of the football players’ girlfriend in the parking lot. Nobody in Sooyoung’s university saw the fight except for three or four students at most who swore they saw the 188 cm football player on his knees with a bloody face and a broken nose. The only real evidence of the fight was the bruised cheek Jiwoo wore for the a few weeks.

 

Thus, Sooyoung has always wondered since she entered the university: how can someone so blindingly bright be actually the devil’s spawn? Jiwoo was a puzzle to Sooyoung. (And maybe a puzzle she wants to solve someday.)

 

**

 

In Sooyoung’s first two years in the university, she had barely spoken to or interacted with Jiwoo at all. It bothered Sooyoung at first since they were both dance majors– they shared a lot of classes (and Sooyoung was friends with everyone). The general consensus about her was that she was friendly, reliable, and an overall good person. Everyone, professors and students, wanted to at least be acquainted with her. 

 

Sooyoung was aware of her reputation yet Jiwoo made no effort in at least introducing herself to Sooyoung when the taller girl said hi to the her in their first year of college (yes, Sooyoung hasn’t forgotten about the brief encounter. It was a first for her to be dismissed in a manner that Jiwoo did).

 

It’s not like Sooyoung didn’t actively try to be friends with Jiwoo. She tried… a lot. To a point that Sooyung reached her limit and in her second year of college, she just stopped. Jiwoo was short with her or completely avoided her (these were the times where Sooyoung can’t find her anywhere in the campus). At times, Sooyoung doesn’t even see Jiwoo in their shared classes. 

 

(One semester during their first year of college, Sooyoung swears Jiwoo used up all her allowable absences but was still going to the class. Sooyoung wanted to protest, being the rule follower that she is, but didn’t want to seem too overbearing to the class and professor. Besides, she didn’t want anyone to know that she was taking tabs on how many times she hasn’t seen Jiwoo.)

 

Which is why during Sooyoung’s third year of college, she vowed to never even think about Jiwoo no matter how tempting it is and to never make an effort anymore in befriending the elusive girl.

 

She started her third year of college confident until… until this. This must be the first time in years the odds were against Sooyoung’s favours because there is no way in hell she was tutoring Jiwoo for free. Curse her reputation. Curse her instinct to help people in need.

 

“I know it’s a lot to ask from you, Sooyoung, but you’re the one I can rely on the most. You also have the most experience in tutoring out of all your classmates.” Before their class started, Sooyoung’s favourite dance professor asked her to stay to talk about something (which turned out to be about tutoring Jiwoo).

 

The protest was on the tip of Sooyoung’s tongue. She had millions of lies and excuses she could use to avoid the request but she just can’t quite utter them. Sooyoung sighed and the professor knew he finally found Jiwoo’s tutor. 

 

“I’ll try my best,” Sooyoung tries to sound enthusiastic but both know that the request was a burden for the student.

 

The professor claps his hands and thanks Sooyoung for her kindness. “I know Jiwoo might look like… trouble but she’s a good kid,” the professor says sounding like he sees the good in Jiwoo. “I can’t thank you enough, Sooyoung.”

 

“An extra credit or two would be good,” Sooyoung half-jokingly replies. If she were to tutor the troublemaker, might as well get something out of it, right?

 

The professor laughs and nods, “Of course, of course. This tutoring thing will not be in vain. It will benefit all parties.”

 

Sooyoung nods and leaves the classroom with a goodbye. She let out a big sigh and muttered, “I hope you’re right.”

 

A year of avoiding Jiwoo and ignoring her existence all flushed down the toilet because of one favour. In all honesty, Sooyoung doesn’t know how to feel or what to expect.

 

***

 

Sooyoung was pissed and she rarely gets pissed. If there’s one thing she hates more than troublemakers, it’s tardiness. Jiwoo was 30 minutes late for their first tutor session and Sooyoung’s patience was thinning. It was a Saturday morning and Sooyoung texted Jiwoo last Thursday night about their schedule. It was long texts of instructions from Sooyoung and brief replies from Jiwoo. It didn’t bother Sooyoung at all that when she used smiley emojis she got “yup”, “ok”, “ty” replies from Jiwoo. (Nope. Not at all. Jiwoo could have at least been civil and used a “:)” at the end of her texts. That was the polite thing to do, right? Right?)

 

Sooyoung scrapped the memory and sighed one more time when Jiwoo was now 35 minutes late. Five more minutes and she’ll leave the studio. Tutoring be damned. For all she knows, Jiwoo was doing the walk of shame or was probably passed out in someone’s house after a night of hard partying.

 

Sooyoung stared at the large “9:38AM” text on her phone and decided waiting for another two minutes wasn’t worth it. She was just about to leave the studio when the door loudly opened and a panting Jiwoo hurriedly entered inside.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jiwoo said between pants. Her hair was still wet and tied to a side low-ponytail, her signature bangs were sticking everywhere on her forehead, and Sooyoung’s pretty sure the shorter girl’s shirt was on backwards. 

 

There was a brief silence between them when Sooyoung realized that she was staring at Jiwoo and the panting girl was waiting for her reply. Sooyoung tried to look casual as if she didn’t spent the last 10 seconds staring at Jiwoo, and nodded. Words were lost in her again. This always happened when she’s around Jiwoo. Her throat closes up, she stumbles on her words, and her hands starts to sweat. It’s like a spell or a curse. A hex, Sooyoung once concluded. Sooyoung doesn’t like not being in control. 

 

Sooyoung mentally composed herself and cleared her throat, “Is there a reason why you were 40 minutes late?” Jiwoo nods her head while taking her dance clothes out of her bag and doesn’t add more.

 

“I hope this doesn’t happen next time,” Sooyoung says firmly. She has to have the upper-hand here since she was the tutor after all. Jiwoo’s carefree attitude and troublesome nature be damned. “We’ve already wasted enough practice time.”

 

“Regret for wasted time is more wasted time,” Jiwoo replies off-handedly.

 

“Mason Cooley,” It was a knee-jerk reaction for Sooyoung. Everyone knew who Mason Cooley was. 

 

“A big nerd as expected,” Jiwoo jokingly said, walking her way to the barre section of the studio.

 

Sooyoung blushed at the remark. That entire exchange was unexpected and Sooyoung was still trying to make sure it wasn’t a fever dream or some sorts. Why the hell was Kim Jiwoo quoting aphorists? And why the hell was Sooyoung blushing at what Jiwoo said? Jiwoo talked to her with such familiarity and it terrified Sooyoung how she enjoyed seeing that part of Jiwoo.

 

 

**

 

In the five major performances Sooyoung has starred in for the past two and a half years of her college life, she was always coupled up with men or women taller than her. She was accustomed to looking up, to being the one lifted, dipped, or twirled. Which is why she was shocked to learn that she was a few more centimeters taller than Jiwoo than she originally estimated. Okay, Sooyoung once again tries to compose herself, this is good. This is a new learning experience. She’ll be the one to lead this time. She’s done it plenty of times (but not enough to be a master, a natural in it if she were being honest with herself). 

 

“There are three principles in this semester’s course,” Sooyoung starts while leading a stretching exercise. “Have you read the syllabus?” Sooyoung looks at the large wall-sized mirror and sees Jiwoo shaking her head in answer. 

 

Sooyoung sighs to herself, this is harder than she thought. “Well… uhm. They’re principles of alignment, bodily connectivity, and performance qualities but for today we’ll focus on alignment and go through from there.” Sooyoung explains while stretching to touch the tips of her toes with her legs straight and feet firmly planted on the marley . When she doesn’t hear an answer from Jiwoo, she looks over her shoulder and sees the shorter girl staring at her ass. Sooyoung clears her to get Jiwoo’s attention. When Sooyoung raises her eyebrow in question, Jiwoo only grins at her and replies with a wicked twinkle in her eye, “Principles of alignment… gotcha.”

 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and returns to her stretching exercise. She’s going to deny it till the day she dies that she just blushed profusely when she caught Jiwoo checking her out. Nope, she did not just blush (again) because of Jiwoo. It was all the blood going to her head because of the stretching.

 

**

 

The rest of the session was fairly uneventful. Surprisingly enough, Jiwoo was accommodating and perfectly executed Sooyoung’s instructions. So much so that Sooyoung nearly forgets why she was tutoring the shorter girl in the first place.

 

Neither girl really talked to each other except for Sooyong giving Jiwoo directions and tips. Jiwoo, on the other hand, simply nodded or made brief answers to acknowledge that she understood the tutor. Before they knew it, an hour passed by them (clearly not enough time but Jiwoo was late for 40 minutes).

 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo were barely sweating, an indication that an hour or two more of practice wouldn’t hurt. But before Sooyoung can extend the idea, Jiwoo runs to her bag, checks her phone, and quickly changes to the casual clothes she wore earlier. Sooyoung watched as Jiwoo animatedly fixes her things.

 

“Uh, I guess that’s all for today?” Sooyoung asks while she walks to her bag next to Jiwoo and grabs her bottle of water.

 

Jiwoo slows down whatever she’s doing and nods her head. “I’m sorry for cutting the session short but I have somewhere important to be.” What could possibly be more important than improving in a class you’re failing so bad that you have to have a tutor? Sooyoung thinks to herself.

 

“Same time next week? Don’t be late so we can cover more things faster,” Sooyoung tried to sound light but she was dead serious on the being late part. Jiwoo at least had the decency to look sheepish and replies a quick “I’ll try my best. See you, Sooyoung,” before bolting out of the studio.

 

Sooyoung stood there for what felt like minutes trying to replay the entire exchange. The stomps on her stomach got louder when her name rolled off of Jiwoo’s tongue. (For what reason, Sooyoung doesn’t know.) One thing she knew for sure was that she liked hearing Jiwoo say her name.

 

Sooyoung shook her head and walked back to the barre station of the studio and started practicing more. While doing so, she replayed the entire morning in her head. In all fairness, Jiwoo was a skilled dancer. Not on parr with Sooyoung’s level (nobody in the university was) but good enough– maybe some polishing here and there but definitely not a lost cause.

 

Much to Sooyoung’s surprise, Jiwoo was actually easy to teach. She picked up steps and tips fast and correctly. If she made mistakes, Jiwoo would smile brightly to compensate for the errors and asks Sooyoung to repeat the instructions. The entire morning felt surreal in a way that Sooyoung was caught completely off-guard with whatever side of Jiwoo showed. Nevertheless, Sooyoung was quite proud of herself for staying calm and collected all throughout– she didn’t snap at Jiwoo at all which was a win in her book. Maybe this tutoring thing wasn’t be a bad idea after all.

 

Jiwoo continues to be an enigma to Sooyoung (and damn it, deny it all she wants, Sooyoung wants to learn more about the shorter girl.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! this will be a 3-part story so please stay with me! if you have ideas for the story, comment them below since i'm going with the flow here! i'd love to here your thoughts!


End file.
